


In the Principal’s Office

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, Drabble, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, kid!Sterek, sterek, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Talia never expected to be called into the principal’s office on account of something Derek had done, but she has a feeling it might become a habit now he’s set himself up as protector and defender of the Stilinski boy.





	In the Principal’s Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is for the prompt words _pack, polite, keep_ from the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. This imagines Stiles and Derek as being the same age and at school together. Claudia is dead, but the Hales are all still alive and well at this point.

“Thanks for coming in, Mrs. Hale. I’m afraid there’s no polite way to put this so I’ll get straight to it. Your son punched another student today. I have no choice but to suspend him with immediate effect.”

 

“There must be some mistake. _Derek_ punched someone? _My_ Derek??”

 

Talia looked over to where her son sat scowling, backpack clutched to his chest.

 

“Derek? Is this true?”

 

A grunt.

 

“But why?”

 

A growl.

 

“What?”

 

“I _said_ , he was teasing Stiles about having no mom! So I hit him. And I’ll _keep_ hitting him if he doesn’t stop being mean to Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you’d like to come say hi or tell me thought of my little story, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear what you have to say. Bye for now. xxx


End file.
